Say When
by Indigospellbound
Summary: Tori and her friends have one last night together before they leave for college. One-shot, song-fic to Say When by The Fray. Bori R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song Say When by The Fray. If I did this wouldn't be made up.**

* * *

Senior year had come to a close and sadly that meant that Tori and her group of friends were going to be spread across the country. None of them wanted to think about what the future would hold at that moment they were content playing their own form of poker, possibly for the last time, while sitting around Tori's kitchen table. The windows were open letting in the late summer air. Tori's parents had long gone to sleep and Trina was nowhere to be found.

Stories were shared over cans of soda, and only laughter could be heard. Not even Jade had the heart to start any kind of arguments to taint the evening even though her newly ex-boyfriend sat across the table from her. It was one of those moments when the little stuff didn't matter, and there was no place else any of them wanted to be.

Sadly all good things must come to an end and one by one the group dispersed. Andre left first since he needed to take care of his grandma. Jade left with him and to this day no one knows exactly what happened on the door step. When she came back in and was asked she simply snapped "It's none of your business" and went back to the game.

Robbie left next, as his plane was the first to leave in the morning. Cat couldn't help but cry seeing her best friend since childhood leave. "Don't cry Cat," He reassured her "I'm coming back for Christmas." He gave hugs all around and said his final goodbye.

Jade and Cat left not soon after, having driven together. This time Cat did cry realizing that this chapter in her life really was coming to a close. Jade kept her hard face but hugged Beck and Tori all the same.

And then there were two. Beck didn't want to go back to his lonely R.V. and Tori had no complaints. They spent the next hours just talking about the last couple of years and what they wanted to do with their lives. Beck was going to NYU to study acting and Tori was heading to Berkeley Eventually they just sat there in contented silence, listening to the music from Tori's pear phone. A song came on that Beck knew all too well.

_I see you there, don't know where you come from_  
_Unaware the stare from someone _  
_Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And I want you_

Beck couldn't help in the silence remember the first time he saw Tori on her first day of Hollywood arts. She had been so timid and unsure of herself but something about her made him notice her and it wasn't just because she spilled coffee on his shirt.

_What's your name_  
_'Cause I have to know it_  
_You let me in and begin to show it_  
_We're terrified 'cause we're heading straight for it, might get it._

He remembered how quickly she had joined their little group of friends and how it was like she always belonged there. They became best friends so fast but there was a connection between them that he couldn't ignore.

_You're in the song playing on the background_  
_All alone but you're turning up now _  
_And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

He did notice her right off the bat but the more time they spent together the more he liked her. The more he liked her the more present his feelings became. After not too long he realized that those feelings were even distracting him from Jade. He knew just by watching the other guys at Hollywood Arts talk about her that he wasn't the only one that thought Tori was amazing.

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_  
_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_  
_Say the word and I will be your man, your man_

He wondered for a long time if his feelings were one sided. Sure she told him to kiss her during alphabet improv all those years ago but he never really figured out if the only reason why she did that was to get back a Jade. It was effective but was that her only motive? It wasn't long before he knew if Tori just told him that she wanted him he would give up everything for her.

Beck looked over to see that Tori had fallen asleep beside him. He considered just saying goodbye and walking out but he knew he couldn't just leave like that. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and listened to the song as it continued to play.

_Say when_  
_And my own two hands will comfort you_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_Say when_  
_And my own two arms will carry you_  
_Tonight, tonight_

Beck looked over to see that Tori had fallen asleep beside him. He considered just saying goodbye and walking out but he knew he couldn't just leave like that. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and listened to the song as it continued to play.

_Come close and then even closer_  
_We bring it in but we go no further_

His mind went back to the time Tori was in the platinum music awards. She had been acting completely unlike herself and he knew the source. He had come over to see if he could help and twice during that week they had almost kissed.

_We're seperate._  
_Two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer_  
_Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane coming all around us_  
_See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low_

_Come across you lost and broken_  
_You're coming to but you're slow in waking _  
_You start to shake._  
_You still haven't spoken, what happened_  
_They're coming back and you just dont know when_  
_You want to cry but there's nothing comin'_  
_They're gonna push until you give in, say when_

Beck wondered if he should have just kissed her, he knew she said no but if he tried a little harder could he have gotten her to say yes?

_Now we're here and it turns to chaos_  
_Hurricane coming all around us _  
_Double crack throws you back from the window, you stay low_

_It all began with the man and country_  
_Every plan sends another century around again_  
_Another nation fallen_

_Maybe god can be on both sides_  
_Of the gun never understood why _  
Some of us never get it so good, so good

Trying to get his mind off of her he got back with Jade and tried his hardest to make it work between them. Him and Jade had that spark once they could have it again.

_Some of this was here before us_  
_All of this will go after us _  
_Never stops until we give in, give in_

It didn't work and resulted in more fighting and hard feelings coupled with another break-up. Thankfully that being the last. Jade still doesn't know the real reason why they broke up. He said it was because they were going to be so far apart and with Jade's jealousy issues he knew he couldn't make her happy. The last part being true. He couldn't truly make Jade happy and it was selfish to keep her from finding someone who could.

_Say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you_

_Tonight, tonight_

He sang the last two lines of the song under his breath. He never claimed to be a good singer but he thought no one was listening.

"What was that?" Tori asked, she was still half-asleep.

"Nothing," He stood up. "I'm gonna go."

"Already?" she sat up.

"It's 4am Tor. You feel asleep." He smiled down at her.

"Oh," She looked down disappointingly.

"Come here." He opened his arms and she got up and gave him a hug. He squeezed her like it was the last time he was every going to see her. She hugged him back the same.

"I'm going to miss you." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Me too Tori." They stayed like that for a while neither wanting the other to leave but eventually they had to.

"Good-bye Tori." He said heading toward the door.

"Good-bye Beck." She replied. She walked with him the rest of the way across the living room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
